


Love is a Double Edged Blade

by taffee23



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Mutual Pining, NOT a slowburn, Original Character(s), Smut, Swords, lots of flirting, slight love triangle if you squint, the smut is dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: The royal family Vestel is visiting Dreamland. Bean is really good friends with the princess. But what happens when she has feelings for the knight and the princess?
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Original Female Character(s), Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment), Pendergast/original female character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> you can find all picture references for the ocs in this fic on my blog on tumblr @ theprincesstiabeanie  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626

The Dreamland castle was bustling on this midsummer day. They were planning for a visit from their good friends, the royal family, from the next kingdom over in Aragait. Every servant was busy making the castle look nice and making sure it was done promptly seeing as they would be there that afternoon. Zog was especially nervous, more so than he was meeting any other royal. He was good friends with the King of Aragait but yet he was still nervous. This king was his friend, yes but this king was rich in riches and was so regal. He also stood taller than Zog and that bothered Zog, though he wouldn’t admit it. 

Zog had this dream that one day the two kingdoms would unite with their children, unfortunately they both had daughters. Then, Derek came along and Zog had yet to present the idea to his good friend. He wanted to but he knew how the Aragait kingdom’s tradition when it came to marrying off the princess. Zog didn’t want to lose his one and only son or cause a war. So, he kept his brilliant (or at least he thought it was brilliant) idea to himself. 

Bean was not at all nervous to see the royal family from Aragait. She was really good friends with the princess, Hera, and was hoping to learn a thing or two from her since Hera had just finished her last rounds of lessons. Of course, Bean wanted to take her out celebrating too. Her friend had accomplished something and it was a reason to drink. She was excited. However, she didn’t know how her friend would react to Elfo and Luci. She honestly hadn’t seen Hera since before Elfo and Luci came into her life. Hera and her family were invited to her disaster wedding but they couldn’t make it.

“So, who’s coming?” Luci asked as he scampered up to Bean at the vanity.

“Good friends of my family,” Bean said. She was currently freshening up and putting on some light makeup. She usually didn’t do this but something about Hera made her want to.

“Cool, so people that don’t want to kill us,” Luci said. “Why are you putting on makeup?”

“I don’t know, something about Hera just makes me want to,” Bean replied. Luci noticed something in Bean when she mentioned this but he kept it to himself.

“Who’s Hera?” Elfo asked. He stood next to Bean and watched her intensely. He had hoped that Hera wasn’t some man trying to steal her away from him. He was already dealing with a certain knight trying to do it, so he couldn’t deal with another.

“She’s my friend and princess of the kingdom of Aragait,” Bean replied. Elfo breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Don’t be so relieved, Elfo. She could still fall for Hera,” Luci said.

“No! I mean, I wasn’t thinking that,” Elfo said, now looking at the floor.

“Yes you were, you just want Bean for yourself and-”

“Your highness!” Bunty called from the other side of the door, “It’s almost time for the royal family Vestel to arrive.”

“Okay, Bunts, I’ll be in the throne room in ten,” Bean called back. She then turned her attention to her friends, “Alright you two, Hera doesn’t know about you and I need you to be on your best behavior. Please.”

“I make no promises,” Luci replied.

“I promise I will be good,” Elfo responded after Luci. 

“I expected that,” Bean said. 

She finished up and then headed out of her room to the throne room. Once everyone was there, they went to the front steps of the castle to welcome the family’s good friends. 

It was a few minutes until Herald announced the arrival of Hera and her family. An inky blue and gold carriage came through the gates and pulled up to the steps. Bean smiled as her excitement grew to see her friend. The carriage door opened and Herald started rolling off their introductions.

“Announcing, King and Queen of Aragait, Reynold and Diana!” Herald shouted as a man and woman stepped out of the carriage. Reynold was a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. He was quite the sight to look at. He had on their family’s royal colors, an inky blue and gold details. Diana had pink hair, fair skin, and blue eyes as well. Her pink hair was natural. No one knew why it was pink, most assumed it was magic. It had been in her family for so long, she didn’t even know the answer without looking in the old texts. Diana had on an inky blue dress with gold embroidery trims. There was also lighter blue lace that lined the hem of the sleeves and neckline. 

“And their daughter, Princess Hera!” Herald said as a young woman, about the same age as Bean, stepped out. She had fair skin, blue eyes, and pink hair just like her mother. She wore a dark blue lace peplum top. The sleeves were just lace and her skin peeked through the lace. She also had on black pants and over the knee black boots. 

The families met in the middle of the set up walkway and began to greet each other. Bean couldn’t help the stare she gave Hera. Her friend had looked different since they last saw each other. Then again, they were only twelve at the time. A lot had changed. Hera noticed Bean staring and looked her over and winked. This caused Bean to blush and quickly stare at the ground. Hera stepped over to Bean and leaned in to whisper something.

“Go ahead and stare, I don’t mind,” Hera whispered with a smirk tugging at her lips. 

“Oh, I-I wasn’t-” Bean started to stutter when she looked up at Hera and met her gaze. Bean and Hera were the same height, surprisingly, and it made it very easy for them to make eye contact.

“You’re not looking too bad yourself, Bean,” Hera said, now smiling before biting her lip. Bean felt her heart thumping in her chest. Bean was in for a long visit.

It was a while later and the Vestel family had settled into their guest rooms. Hera was already off to the training yard. She had changed into her training armor, which was her gold chest plate with the blue belts on it, her gold bracers, and her black gloves. Bean had been sneaking behind Hera because she wanted to see what she was up to. A normal person would’ve asked but Bean couldn’t bring herself to that. Not after what happened in the courtyard.

“I know you’re following me, Bean,” Hera said as she stopped walking. Bean stepped out from behind a pillar. 

“Sorry, I just- I wanted to know what you were doing in armor,” Bean said.

“Well, training without armor can be very dangerous. Don’t you know that?” Hera replied.

“I mean that makes sense but- wait training? I thought you finished your lessons though,” Bean said. Hera chuckled.

“Oh, sweet Bean. I still have to train if I don’t want anyone to marry me,” Hera said.

“What- what do you mean? Doesn’t your dad and his advisors just pick a guy and tell you that you have to marry him?” Bean asked.

“Walk with me,” Hera said before they started walking, “In a sense. My father and his advisors pick out a few people for me to marry and then they come to my kingdom. Instead of me picking, they have to best me in battle. If they can beat me in battle, then I know they are skilled enough to have my back. Well, that’s what my father says.”

“Has anyone beat you?” Bean asked.

“No, not yet. Few have come close but in the end, I still won,” Hera said proudly.

“I wish my dad would do that,” Bean replied.

“Maybe my father can convince yours to start the tradition,” Hera said.

“Maybe but I’m not a skilled fighter like you,” Bean replied while rubbing the back of her neck.

“I could train you while I’m here and I’m sure there is someone who could train you after me,” Hera said. 

“You would train me?” Bean asked, hope in her voice.

“Absolutely,” Hera relied. They had then made it to the training yard, “And I will find you someone here to teach you after me.”

“I really doubt that,” Bean said, looking amongst the training knights.

“It’ll be simple, if they can match me in combat, that’ll be the one,” Hera said, also looking amongst the knights. Her hand rested on her sword as she thought.

“I don’t know, they might not be willing to battle with you,” Bean said as she looked at Hera.

“They will,” Here replied. Her eyes then landed on a knight with an eyepatch. She spoke when she saw him, “Perfect.”

“What?” Bean said as she followed Hera’s line of sight. Bean’s eyes widened, “Pendergast? You want to battle him, don’t you?”

“He’s the biggest one and he’s in charge, right?” Hera said.

“Yeah, he is. I don’t know, Hera, I think it’s a bad idea to fight Pendergast,” Bean said.

“I’m not going to fight him right now, I have other things to attend to, like you,” Hera said.

“Oh, we’re training now?” Bean asked.

“Yes, we are. Let’s find you some armor that fits you and a sword,” Hera said as she started to walk over to the armor. Once she got there, she started to look for a chest plate that would fit the white haired princess. She found a chest plate, bracers, and gloves. She handed these things to Bean, “Here let’s get these on you.”

Hera helped Bean put on the chest plate. The chest plate was silver and plain. Hera was closing the side closure and Bean had to prevent everything in her from gazing and gulping. Once the chest plate was closed, Hera stood in front of Bean and helped her with the bracers.

“This is a lot of work,” Bean commented, “do you put yours on all by yourself?”

“I do, I had to learn how to do it. It took a month or so of getting up, putting it on, then taking it off and then putting it on again,” Hera said.

“So you did it til it was perfect?” Bean said now looking into Hera’s eyes.

“I did it until I couldn’t get it wrong,” Hera told her while meeting her gaze. 

Unknown to the women, Pendergast had been watching. He was intrigued as to what was going to happen but he was also jealous of the pink haired princess. She was able to be intimate with Bean and it sent a pang to his chest. It reminded him that he could never have that with Bean. It didn’t matter how much he loved Bean. They could never be together because of her royal status and his knightly one. So, he watched and wished it was him. Then, it clicked in Pendergast. Bean was about to be trained by a princess in combat. He was not going to allow that. He marched over to them and stood behind Hera with his arms crossed. Bean noticed him first. Hera looked at Bean with a brow raised before turning around.

“What are you two doing in armor?” Pendergast asked.

“Training, good sir,” Hera replied, biting back a smile. See, Pendergast knew who Hera was but he didn’t know what her lessons were. No one ever told him.

“Your highness, you two shouldn’t-” Pendergast started.

“Sir Knight Captain, tell me this, do you know of my family’s tradition when it comes to marrying off the princess?” Hera said as she took a step closer to him. Bean watched with wide eyes. That made two people she was attracted to and now they were interacting. Bean was flustered, to say the least.

“I can’t say that I do,” Pendergast said.

“But you seem to know everything, so why don’t you know this?” Hera asked. Pendergast had set his jaw. She smirked, “Well, how about I tell you?” She then started to circle him and observe every inch of him, “See, in my family, the princess is taught by way of the sword. She is trained for many years until she is of marrying age. Then, she takes a test to prove that she has mastered the way of the sword. After that, the King and his advisors meet and select a group of people for the princess to marry but this isn’t any ordinary pick and choose. No,” Hera chuckled at this, “they must battle the princess for her hand. It is said that if they can best the princess in combat, they will die for her. Tell me, Sir Knight Captain, shouldn’t Tiabeanie be able to have this same right? I think that a woman should be able to defend herself,” Hera now stood in front of Pendergast and was looking him directly in the eye, “you never know what could happen to her protection.”

“Are you threatening me, Your Highness?” Pendergast asked, anger hiding in his voice.

“No, I am simply pointing out facts,” Hera replied. Bean could feel the tension between them but she couldn’t stop watching them. Hera glanced down before looking back at Pendergast with a smile, “I will train her but after I leave she will need a teacher in the form of the best knight. And I think we both know who the best knight is. However, this knight would have to best me battle or come close to it.”

“What? You think you’re better than me?” Pendergast asked as he returned the smile. No way was he going to let a princess best him in battle. 

“No, I know I’m better than you,” Hera said as she set her hand on her sword.

“Prove it,” Pendergast challenged.

“Gladly,” Hera said, a smile still on her face. But her eyes held something darker, she knew she was going to beat Pendergast and she was going to put him in his place. 

They moved out to the sparring part of the training yard, both of them now with their sword in their hand. Hera spun hers around in her hand before getting into her ready stance. Pendergast cracked his neck before getting into his ready stance. They stared at each other, both determined to beat the other. 

“And, fight!” One of the knights shouted.

Hera and Pendergast lunged at each other, swords clashing. They would step back and clash again. Hera tried to maneuver Pendergast’s sword out of his hand at one point but he managed to keep his sword. Pendergast then lunged at Hera and she dodged him. Bean watched this from the sidelines and she couldn’t tell if she was impressed at their fighting or aroused or both. The swords clashed again, keeping Bean focused on the fight.

“Do you yield?” Pendergast asked when their swords clashed together.

“Never,” Hera said. They separated and circled each other. 

Unknown to them, the Kings were both watching from afar. Reynold felt pride swell in his chest every time Hera had the upper hand.

“Wow, yer daughta can really fight,” Zog commented.

“It all comes from rigorous training,” Reynold said, “You should let Hera teach Tiabeanie how to handle a sword. I think it would be very beneficial.”

“Ya think so?” Zog asked and then saw Pendergast nearly land a blow on Hera, “If they’re both so good, why don’t I just have Pendergast teach my daughta?”

“No, Hera is better. Zog, you were a warrior. Pay attention to the fight and tell me what you notice,” Reynold said. Zog grumbled then watched the fight a little more closely. At this point in the fight, the two had switched to fists. Then, Zog noticed.

“She’s pulling her punches! And so is he!” Zog exclaimed.

“Yes, so if our top fighters are holding back, they both must be good enough to train Tiabeanie,” Reynold said.

“We better stop this fight before they fight to exhaustion,” Odval said. The Kings and Odval walked over to the sidelines of the sparring arena.

“Alright! Stop this nonsense!” Zog shouted. Hera and Pendergast stopped and looked at Zog and her father. Pendergast bowed while Hera gave a small bow.

“Hera, my dear, why were you fighting Sir Pendergast?” Reynold asked.

“I wanted to make sure he was good enough to train Bean after I finish training her,” Hera replied.

“Wait- you were going to train my daughta without asking me?” Zog asked. Bean had now stood in between Hera and Pendergast. Zog squinted when he saw Bean in armor.

“No!” Bean said, “I wanted to learn and she was there, so here we are.”

“You… wanted to learn?” Zog said.

“Yes. Please, dad, let Hera teach me. I should know how to defend myself in a real battle just in case it happens,” Bean said. 

“I don’t like it. But just to make sure that everything is being done right, Pendergast will keep an eye on you two,” Zog told her.

“And then Pendergast can continue training me after Hera leaves?” Bean asked.

Zog huffed out a sigh, “Fine. Just keep them from fighting each other, Beanie.”

“Thank you, dad,” Bean said with a grin. Zog muttered something and then the Kings and Odval walked away. 

“Let’s get some training done,” Hera said. Then, Hera helped Bean get into a ready stance before running through basic moves.


	2. Truth or Dare

It had been a few days since Hera and Bean started training. Pendergast wasn’t happy about it, he still thought that if anyone should train Bean, it should be him. Even if he didn’t really believe in training Bean to this extent. What made matters worse was that Hera kept flirting with Bean and he just wished that he could do that. However, Pendergast knew the risk that came with it. So, he watched and wished it were him. He also did notice the way Hera looked at him. Sure he thought Hera was attractive but his heart belonged to Bean. How could he be attracted to two women at the same time? It just didn’t seem possible to him.

After a few hours of training, Bean had a brilliant idea. Mostly because her muscles were screaming for a break. Hera had been working her hard. Bean wasn’t complaining about that, she knew she had to be trained but it did hurt. Hera told her the pain would be worth it in the end.

“So, Hera,” Bean said, “since we did a lot the past few days and you passed your test weeks before you got here, why don’t we celebrate? I know a great bar.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. Will anyone be joining us?” Hera asked with a glance to Pendergast. 

“Oh, I was just thinking it could be the two of us and then anyone we run into there, if that’s okay?” Bean said. 

“It’s okay with me, let’s get changed and go,” Hera said with a smile. After the two were changed into their basic clothes, they were off to the bar.

They arrived and sat at one of the tables before ordering a round of drinks. They started talking about the past few years and everything that came to mind. They shared laughs, glances, and little touches. Suddenly, the door to the bar opened and a small group of knights walked in, led by none other than Pendergast. 

“I have an idea,” Hera whispered to Bean. Bean gave her a confused look. Then, Hera got and walked over to Pendergast. They exchanged words that Bean couldn’t hear and then they were all walking over to Bean. 

“Alright, one round, Your Highness,” Pendergast said to Hera.

“Thank you, Sir Knight,” Hera said with a smile. 

“So, what are playing first?” One knight, Stryker said after he chugged some of his drink.

“Oh!” Bolt said, “Truth or dare. If you refuse either, you take a shot.”

“I like this game already,” Hera said. Bean and Pendergast gulped, they knew how far these two knights could go and were worried about Hera. But nonetheless they ordered a bunch of shots of whiskey and got started. Stryker decided to start things off.

“Alright, Hera, truth or dare,” Stryker said.

“Dare,” Hera said with a grin and leaned on the table.

“I dare you to give Pendergast a lap dance for three minutes,” Stryker said with a grin. 

Stryker expected Hera to refuse but she didn’t. She got up and then straddled Pendergast. He gulped and gazed into her eyes. She rested her hands on his shoulders and started to roll her hips against him. His breath got heavier as his hands rested on her thighs. His grip on her tightened and she rolled her hips against him a little harder. She smirked when she felt his erection through their pants. She leaned in next to his ear and let out a whimper loud enough for him to hear. 

“Hera-” Pendergast said next to her ear so that only she could hear. She nipped just below his ear and he growled in her ear. Then, he grinded her hips against his. Hera leaned her forehead against his broad shoulder. She knew it was getting harder for her to keep up her facade. If Pendergast kept this up, she wasn’t going to last long. Suddenly, Pendergast reached around and grabbed her ass, causing her hips to buck against him.

“Am I-” Hera breathed out next to his ear, “Do I turn you on, Sir Knight?”

Pendergast gripped her again and then whispered into her ear, “I think I could ask you the same thing, Your Highness.”

“Pendergast-” she breathed out, her facade quickly falling.

“Alright, times up!” Stryker said, “I gotta say that was really impressive.”

Hera and Pendergast shared a look. Hera gulped and got off of Pendergast and returned to her seat. Bean had watched the whole display, arousal brewing inside of her now. 

“Bean,” Hera said with a smile and putting her facade back on, “truth or dare?”

“Uh,” Bean thought for a moment, “truth.”

“Okay,” Hera chuckled, “do you have a crush on anyone? You don’t have to say who, just if you do.”

“I, uh,” Bean looked between Pendergast and Hera, “I have more than one.”

“Oh?” Hera said with a raised brow, “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Bean smiled, “but I’m not telling you who.”

“Fair enough,” Hera said, backing off the topic. 

The game went on for a few more rounds and was back on Hera. Stryker had chosen her again and Hera secretly thought he had a crush on her at this point. Also, at this point Hera was the only one to have yet to turn away a truth or dare. Everyone else was a little buzzed but still with it.

“Hera,” Stryker said, “truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Hera said simply.

“You are one crazy woman,” Stryker commented.

“Runs in the family,” Hera joked. 

“Alright, I dare you to kiss Pendergast,” Stryker said. 

“Okay,” Hera said. She stood and walked over to Pendergast. Then, she straddled Pendergast again before shaping his face with her hands. He looked at her wide-eyed and his hands rested on her hips. Hera then pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Their lips moved in sync and he let out a whimper into the kiss. His hand then went and gripped her hair then causing her to whimper. He then bit her lip to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hera couldn’t help the involuntary way her hips rolled against him. It truly had been a long time since she last kissed anyone. But Pendergast didn’t notice, hell he thought she was pretty good. 

“Oh my God, you guys! You’re good!” Stryker said. This whole display caused Bolt to get an idea though. 

Pendergast and Hera pulled away from each other now feeling different about the other. Hera didn’t know Penergast could kiss like that and Pendergast he didn’t know that she could do this to him. They both wanted to explore more of the other but they wouldn’t admit it.

Hera got up from Pendergast and sat back in her seat. Bean couldn’t tell if she was jealous or aroused or both. Bean was attracted to both of them and she wanted both of them. That whole kiss made her wonder if she also enjoyed that as well. Then, Hera picked Pendergast and he picked dare.

“Alright, Sir Knight, I dare you to show us your orgasm face,” Hera smirked. Hera did notice the way Bean was looking at them and she wanted to play. 

“Your Highness, that face is saved only for the bedroom,” Pendergast said in a sultry tone before taking a shot of whiskey.

“Unfortunate, I was looking forward to it. Your turn,” Hera said while biting back the urge to rope Bean in on it. She wanted to but Hera wasn’t sure if Bean liked Pendergast and she didn’t want to rope her friend into a very uncomfortable situation.

“Maybe someday you’ll see it,” Pendergast said, “Bean, truth or dare?”

“Dare, I guess,” Bean said.

“I dare you to do four cartwheels in a row,” Pendergast said. Bean shrugged and got up and cartwheeled around the bar, which was far more than four times. Pendergast looked impressed. Bean came back and sat in her chair while her and she shrugged again with a smile. Pendergast gave her a small smile back. Hera watched this exchange closely, she knew this meant they had to like each other in some way. Which was good for Hera.

“Bolt,” Bean said, “truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Bolt said triumphantly. 

“I dare you to do a backflip,” Bean said.

“I- nope can’t do that,” Bolt said before taking a shot of whiskey. Everyone chuckled at his response, Stryker was the one who hit his back and teased him. Bolt rolled his eyes and then realised he could enact his plan. He smiled and spoke, “Hera, truth or dare.”

“Dare, obviously,” Hera said.

“I dare you to kiss Bean,” Bolt said.

“Okay,” Hera said before getting up and straddling Bean. Bean felt her cheeks go hot as Hera shaped her face and leaned in for a kiss. Hera kissed Bean with as much passion and just as deeply as she did with Pendergast. Hera rolled her hips down onto Bean and Bean let out a whimper. Bean gripped at Hera’s hips to pull her closer and bit her lip. Hera took that opportunity to slip her tongue into Bean’s mouth. It took everything in Bean to not run her hands all over Hera’s body and get more from her. 

Pendergast was watching intensely until he caught a glimpse of Stryker and Bolt reaching their hands down. Pendergast was not going to allow this, not with the princesses.

“Ladies!” Pendergast said. Hera and Bean separated and gazed at each other, both wanting more. Hera snapped out of it first and got off of Bean and went back to her seat. 

The rest of the night went well. Hera debated the whole time on who she wanted more but ultimately came to the conclusion that she wanted both Pendergast and Bean equally. They were both attractive, great kissers, and her type. There wasn’t more she could ask for. 

When closing time rolled around, Bean was the most drunk one out of the bunch. In fact, Pendergast had only one shot, Hera had none, whereas Stryker and Bolt each had a few. Bean also drank more than just the shots though. Hera offered to walk Bean to her room and Bean happily obliged. Once they got there, Hera helped Bean to her bed and had her sit at the edge for a movement. Bean grinned and pulled Hera onto her lap before kissing Hera’s neck. As much as Hera wanted this, she couldn’t.

“Bean,” Hera breathed out but Bean kept nipping sloppily at her neck. Hera took Bean’s face in her hands, “Bean, I want this but-”

“Then, let’s do it, nothing’s stopping us,” Bean reasoned through her drunken haze.

“Bean, come back to me when you’re sober. If you still want this, then we can. I cannot take advantage of you like this,” Hera said gently.

“But- I really like you and I really want this,” Bean said while stifling a yawn.

“And you’re tired, get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow,” Hera said.

“Tomorrow,” Bean repeated. Hera tucked Bean in safely as a little black cat nuzzled up in the bed next to her. Hera kissed Bean’s forehead and then headed out. 

Hera went to her room but she couldn’t sleep. So, she went to the training yard to practice her hand to hand combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going in great directions. Smut in the next chapter.


	3. Sparring Under the Stars

It was late at night and the moon hung high in the sky. There was a small breeze in the air, causing a chill. Almost everyone in the kingdom was asleep. Almost. Hera was in the training yard in a blue long sleeve tunic, black pants, and boots. She was practicing hand to hand combat. She had been working through moves without a dummy when someone walked up to her. Hera stopped upon hearing the footsteps and spun around to see who it was. 

“Sir Pendergast?” She said with a quirked brow. He was in a billowy white top, black pants and boots. The top was low cut enough to show his muscular chest. Hera bit her lip for a moment.

“Your Highness,” Pendergast bowed.

“I take it you can’t sleep either?” She said. 

“No, I couldn’t. Mind if I spar with you?” He said.

“What?” She asked with a smile gracing her lips, “You want to spar with me?”

“Well, yes. You’re the only one awake and the only one that can hold their own against me,” he said while looking her over. He had never seen her in this type of casual clothing in the short time of seeing her. He subconsciously licked his lips. Hera smirked when she saw how he was looking at her.

“Oh? Now you think that?” Hera said and crossed her arms while taking a step closer to him.

“No-! I’ve thought that since the moment we first sparred,” Pendergast said.

“Is that so?” Hera said, her voice smooth. Her eyes glanced at his lips for a brief moment. Pendergast noticed, she thought he didn’t but he did.

“Can we spar?” Pendergast said, trying to keep her on track. 

“Yeah,” Hera said with a sigh. 

She stepped back and they both got into a ready stance. They threw punches and dodged them. Pendergast managed to knock her off her feet and pin her to the ground. They both looked into the other’s eyes while breathing heavily. Pendergast got lost in thought, he was busy thinking about earlier at the bar with her. Oh, how he wanted her after that. In that moment, Hera kicked his leg out and flipped them over so that she had him pinned down. She had her hands on his wrists and looked at him with a smirk.

“Wait! I had you though!” Pendergast said.

“Mm, sure you did,” Hera said. She decided to test the waters and roll hips against his. He closed his eye for a brief moment, savoring the sensation. He then locked eyes with her again.

“Your Highness, if you keep that up, I’ll-” his breath 

“You’ll what, Sir Knight?” She asked as she rolled her hips against him again. He bit his lip before breaking free of her and then pinning her down by her wrists. Hera’s breath hitched in her throat and excitement brewed in her.

“You’ll see,” he said as he rolled his hips into her. Hera let out a whimper, instantly melting. Pendergast smirked and then got off of her.

“What?” Hera breathed out.

“We’re not done training,” Pendergast told her. Hera blew her bangs out of her eyes and looked away. Pendergast offered a hand to help her up. She took it and then went back to training. 

They went through some more basic moves for a bit. Hera kept trying to knock Pendergast over but kept missing every time. Hera was getting frustrated. She was still turned on and she needed to get it out. She had hoped Pendergast would just take her earlier but he didn’t and this just made her more frustrated. While she was lost in her frustrations, Pendergast had managed to pin her down again. Hera huffed out a breath. She knew what she had to do.

“You were distracted,” he said.

“My mind has been elsewhere, I’ll admit,” Hera said. They both stole glances at the other’s lips. Hera rolled her hips up against him. 

“Hera,” Pendergast said with a breath hitching in throat. His grip on her wrists tightened for a moment. He had been turned on since the bar. He had hoped that he could find release in Hera. That and he wanted to explore her some more. He was conflicted because he loved Bean. But he didn’t belong to her, so he figured there was no harm in spending one night with Hera, right? Right. 

“Pendergast,” Hera said, her voice smooth. 

He gazed at her and leaned in to capture her lip in a kiss. She had tasted more like alcohol, probably from kissing Bean, and she whimpered into the kiss. The kiss grew needier and hungrier. She rolled her hips up to meet his, she needed the friction. He then kissed his way to her neck and released one of her wrists. He used that free hand to cup one of her breasts. She let out a small breathy moan and her hand went to his hair. He rolled his hips into her and she bit back another moan. He then went and looked her in the eyes.

“Let’s go back to my quarters,” he rasped. She nodded and he helped her up before they went to his quarters. 

Once the door was closed, their lips were attached again. Hands were quickly going to work at removing their clothes before she climbed on top of him on the bed. She pressed her body against his and kissed him. He then flipped them over and then kissed his way down her body. He stopped at where she wanted him most. He pressed lips to her and then pulled away, on his knees between her. She looked at him, brows furrowed.

“What?” She breathed out, “Pendergast-”

“Beg,” he said, his voice low. 

“Please, Pendergast,” she whined, “fuck me with your mouth. Please.”

He smiled and stroker her cheek, “Good girl.”

Then, he went to her folds and pressed another kiss there causing her to let out a whimper. He then licked a thin strip up her and circled her clit before licking another strip down. He grazed his teeth over her most sensitive spots and she let out a long moan. Her hand gripped his hair and he groaned against her which caused her to whimper. He pulled back and kissed her thighs while looking at her intensely. She held his gaze before he went back to licking a few more strips up and down her slick folds. He darted his tongue in and out of her and she bucked her hips. He grabbed her hips and held her still. He used his nose to touch her clit and it took everything in her to not rock her hips against his face. 

“I’m- close,” Hera said as she felt the familiar coil in her stomach. Then, Pendergast pulled away. Her jaw dropped slightly. 

He crawled on top of her and took her chin in his hands, “You’ll get to come.”

He pulled her into a kiss so she could taste herself on him. She moaned into the kiss and tugged at his hair slightly. He groaned and pulled away from the kiss to kiss down her neck.

“Please,” she gasped out.

“Please, what, Your Highness?” He said.

“Fuck me,” she said. Then, he looked her in the eyes.

“Ask nicely,” he said, his voice husky.

“Please fuck me, Sir Knight,” she said while containing her whining tone. 

“Since you asked nicely,” he replied.

He lined up at her entrance and slid in slowly to tease her. She whined and whimpered as he entered her. He did give her a moment to get used to him and once she nodded, he moved his hips against her. The sound of skin hitting skin and her moans quickly filled the room. He leaned down next to her ear and let out a few grunts and groans as he thrusted in and out of her. He slowly picked up his pace. She bucked her hips up to meet him. He then reached a hand down and started circling her clit. She let out a long moan and gripped his hair. 

His muscles started tensing, meaning he was close. Hera felt the coil in her stomach begin to wind up and her toes begin to curl. She moaned out that she was close and he told her that he was too. Their orgasms came washing over them like waves on a beach. They rode out their high as he filled her up. 

Once they were both back down from their high, he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. He didn’t know what to say. Hera turned on her side and faced him. He then did the same. He reached out to touch her hip and was hesitant about touching her but she took his hand in hers before leading him to her hip.

“You were amazing,” she said, her voice quiet.

“So were you,” he said. There was then a moment of silence between them.

“I should probably go,” she said as she bit her lip, “but if you want to do this again, I’m not opposed.”

“I...will let you know,” he said, almost nervous.

Hera got up and started getting dressed. He watched her get dressed and enjoyed the view while his mind was wondering if he should do it again with Hera. She finished getting dressed and turned to him.

“Good night, Sir Knight,” she said.

“Good night, Your Highness,” he said.

Hera then left to her room where she cleaned up and got ready to sleep. She didn’t know if she wanted to have sex with Pendergast again. She also had Bean to think about. She shook her head, it was too much to think about. So, she crawled into bed and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut!! there's gonna be more in later chapters, i promise


End file.
